mformaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade Guidelines
Jumping to a new TH is exciting, but please help us keep decent war matches by following these guidelines to keep our war weight down. These may vary a bit depending on your available resources. Before you jump, you should be able to: # 3 STAR YOUR OWN LEVEL BASE CONSISTENTLY # Max the current TH upgrades # Max your storages''' ' In order to be an asset in war, we ask that you prioritize offense over defense. For the lineup in war, we are ranked by our defensive war weight (''See War Weight Discussion ''page). For our match-up, our opponent is selected based on a combination of our offense, defense, and heroes. For this reason, you should only upgrade those troops you use regularly to war and raid until you are conformable at your new TH and want to try new strategies and upgrade defenses. The exact formula is unknown, but we're always willing to discuss upgrades for the best results. '''Upgrade Priority' Offense # Get the AQ and upgrade her to lvl 2 (for TH9) # Clan Castle # Research Lab # Spell Factory # Army Camps (to max) # Dark Spell Factory These offensive upgrades should be your FIRST priority at ANY TH level. Defense We recommend that you level all new traps, walls, and defenses to the previous TH level and max your air defenses and teslas as soon as possible. If you are TH9, we recommend that you wait to drop the xbows until you have accomplished the above and have at least lvl 10 heroes. After that, upgrade at your convenience...remember that the higher your defense, the higher you will be in our war roster, so you should be able to consistently 3 star your mirror. Lab and Heroes (simultaneous with above-assumes ground priority): Lab # TH8 - can choose either path. Air is easiest to 3 star when facing low TH8 bases but you should transition to ground attacks as you face stronger TH8 bases. ## For air priority: ### Drag 3 ### Lightning 5 ### Rage 5 ### Loons 5 ## For ground priority: ### Valks 2 ### Wizards 5 ### Heal 5 ### Hogs 3/4 ### Golems 2 ### Wall Breakers 5 ## From this point on choose at will. If you need farming help, upgrade GiBarch. This will also help your hero ability. Just remember that higher offense means we will draw a tougher opponent in war. # TH9 - is opposite TH8. Ground attacks are easier to 3 star low level TH9 bases, but we recommend learning an air attack for tougher TH9 bases. ## For ground priority: ### Valks 3/4 ### Hogs 5 ### Wiz 6 ### Jump 2 ### Heal 6 ### Golem 3/4 ## For air priority: ### Loons 6 ### Hound 2 ### Haste 2 ### Minions 5 ## From this point on choose at will. If you need farming help, upgrade GiBarch and goblins. This will also help your hero ability. Heroes Upgrade heroes in 5 for the ability. Assuming your BK is already 10, your priority is: AQ 15 => BK 15 => AQ 20 => King 20, etc. Consider saving enough for a "double" hero upgrade so you are out of War the least time possible. You should be able to accomplish this up to about lvl 18.